A Knight's Tale
by Inu-fan20
Summary: Charles watched from afar as she made her way through the crowd, ruby lips, red gown swaying, she looked like a vision. Crossover between The Tudors and Merlin Charles Brandon/Morgana


**A/N:** So I haven't written anything in a long time, but after seeing this video on youtube, the link didn't come out right but you can always search Charles, Morgana and crossover on youtube.

.com/watch?v=Lm3ihj7PI2c

I could not get over how beautiful Henry Cavill and Katie McGrath looked together, so to unburden myself I wrote a crossover between The Tudors and Merlin, especifically for Charles Brandon and Morgana. Bear in mind that I'm not following any historical plots, because I don't really care, and I know I didn't publish it in the crossover category, mainly because everything develops in the Merlin universe and because the only thing I'm borrowing from The Tudors is Charles' character, or more like his name and physical appearence...anyway, this is unbeta'ed so excuse my mistakes since English's not my first language. That's it, read and please comment, because this is just a trial if it doesn't work out I'll just kill it :3 And watch the video!!

I don't own any of the characters.

**A Knight's Tale**

**Prologue**

Charles watched from afar as she made her way through the crowd, ruby lips, red gown swaying, she looked like a vision. Waking from his daze, he looked down for a moment before stealing a second glance at her, but this time she wasn't alone anymore, just like moths to a flame, a couple of knights had already approached her, but it didn't take long before the Prince noticed her, making his way toward her, and just like that the others bowed and vanished.

Everyone knew why. Everyone knew that Uther had taken the lady after his care, not only because of the promise he'd made to her father, but also in the hopes that one day, after all those years spent together, she would be the queen that his son and Camelot needed. That's why no one stood in his way when he requested her company, why everyone celebrated silently when he asked her to dance and why the king's gaze held a triumphant glint when he held her close.

He looked away, his blood boiled, his head hurt, and the guilt was starting to consume him. He picked up another glass of wine, drinking it almost immediately, the warmth spreading through his body, becoming almost suffocating when saw her laughing with Arthur, as the dance came to an end. He left in silence.

He walked through the corridors of the castle, trying to find a quiet place to think and breathe; he spotted a deserted balcony to his right and was grateful.

He stared out onto the night, putting his hands on the rail; he knew it was best if he stayed away. He remembered being just a boy when his father died, he was a great friend to the King and a great warrior too, so it seemed natural that he would be also serve the royal house, and be a friend to the future King, like his father before him, Charles doubted that lusting after the Prince's intended fiancé was the duty of a knight of Camelot, let alone the one of a friend of Arthur.

The worst of all was that lust was not what he felt for the king's ward, sometimes he wished it was, it would make all of this easier, as he could just tryst with a faceless woman in a tavern and pretend it was her, instead he had to suffer the complete agony of loving her, and never being able to do anything about it. It was just life's way of having a laugh, he mused from time to time, he resented the irony of this whole thing, the only woman he'd ever had feelings for was the one he would never, could never have.

Maybe he'd begun to love her in those afternoons he spent teaching her how to handle a sword, so she could later embarrass Arthur in the courtyard, in front of everyone…the way her face lit up, cheeks flushed and sparkling eyes as she claimed victory and she stood over the Prince, or perhaps it happened when they took those long rides through the woods, they'd do it just for leisure and they'd talk about all sorts of things, of course, this was when they were younger, before they were both required to occupy their respective roles. Now, they'd only do it whenever she went to visit her father's grave, he would travel with her on the King's order, for protection, and they barely exchanged words, as was expected of them.

He let out a deep breath, tired of reflecting on the same subject all the time, it was already late so turning in for the night was the best option, even if he had an uncontrollable need to drink until he passed out, but the knight's practice was at dawn and Arthur loved to take some of his frustration in the ones that dared to arrive late. Sighing, he turned to make his way to his chambers, when he found her green orbs staring at him.

"Sir Charles"


End file.
